A Little Too Much Medoosin
by LasersAndSpikes
Summary: Megamind overdoses on medicine, and there are unexpectedly raunchy side-effects! What happens when Roxanne is kidnapped? Not much kidnapping as it happens.


**So, here's a story that turned from an innocent K-T rating into an M...**

_**Warnings: Drugged up Megamind, saucy Roxanne, and awkward dinner time shenanigans.**_

**You've been warned!**

* * *

"Sir, I'm not so sure about this..."

"Oh relax, Minion! It's only a slight raise in temperature, I'll take some of this med-oo-sin, and be right as rain in no time..."

"If you're absolutely _sure?_"

"Of course I am, Señor Scaly. Now go fetch Miss Ritchi!"

Megamind was sat on the large black leather couch in the lair in his hazmat pyjamas, batwing slippers, and a silk bedsheet tied around his neck. He argued that it was imperative to keep up villainous appearances, and nap-time was no exception.

Even his pyjamas had a popped collar, though less impressive than his standard leather variety, which seemed more like scaffolding than a genuine article of clothing.

He was curled up under an impossible number of blankets which seemed to swamp the sofa, making it look like some kind of black marshmallow abyss.

"Go then! We've not got all day, Minion!" He snapped, his limbs gesturing wildly.

"Right, sir! Of course!" Minion replied, and made a dash for the invisible car.

* * *

"Sir, I've got the hostage prepped, and-" He stopped mid sentence to give his master a cursory glance. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Of course, Min... Minyoon. I am perfectly _fiiine..._" He replied. His eyes were glassy, and it appeared as though both of his feet were trying to take him in different directions.

"You seem to be swaying..."

"Swaying? Why that's prepost-roos!" He tripped over his own feet, and into the furry arms of his companion. "Well, maybe a _little_..." He admitted with a shy smile.

"Sir, whatever's the matter? You were fine when I last left you. I know you said you were a little under the weather, but the guy said that the medicine was fast acting and- Wait a minute, how much did you take?" He narrowed his brown eyes in suspicion.

"The bottle, why?"

Minion resisted the urge to scream in frustration. "Sir the bottle clearly said you only need two spoons!"

"I **had** two spoons, but it didn't do anything!"

"And how long did you wait..?"

"Nearly four minutes!" He bellowed, waving his arms wildly. "I ask you..."

Minion gave his master an unforgiving look. "Sir, I don't think it's _that_ fast acting. And besides, you're in no fit state for this kidnapping, _now!_"

The click of heels suddenly got his attention.

"Miss Ritchi?" He stared with wide autumnal eyes at the reporter who was now standing in the doorway, both arms crossing in front of her.

"Don't look so shocked, I've been untying myself for years."

"Ahh... Sir always insists I don't tie you up too roughly, so it's no surprise..." He shot his ward another withering look, which was completely lost on the blue villain who had now found a very interesting pattern on the ceiling, and was staring at it in fascination.

"Yeah, so... what's up with 'his lordship'?" Roxanne queried.

Megamind didn't seem to register her presence, or the sarcastic title she had given him, and continued to stare upward.

"Sir's been feeling a little rough for the past week, and rather than _get some actual rest for once in his life_," He glared at the back of the man's massive head. "he's overdosed on medicine just so he didn't have to call the kidnapping off."

"Why would he do that? The guy never takes a break, he's overdue one, really." She replied, a hand on her hip.

"That's what I said, but he just wouldn't stop going on about how impressed- I mean, _**horrified**_ you would be with his latest invention." Minion looked away uncomfortably.

Roxanne smirked at the 'Piscean Slip'. "Oh? What new invention would that be?"

"Miss Ritchi, it's supposed to be a surprise, and I swore to the master that I would not fall prey to your wily ways!"

"Oh, fine, be that way." She taunted. "So, how bad is he?"

Minion walked up to his master and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. He then clapped his metallic hands loudly in front of the man's face, and after a 10 second delay, Megamind jumped back in fright.

"MINION! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He shrieked, stumbling back.

"Sir, I really think you need some rest, you're not, how can I put this? You're not on your best form, today."

Megamind suddenly wrapped the silk sheet of his bed cloak around himself. "It's freezing! Why is it so freezing?" He jumped onto the large sofa, wrapping the bedsheets around himself again. "Minion! Start a fire, now!"

Minion gave his ward a questioning look. "Sir, I'm not starting a fire in the lair," There were all kinds of things wrong with that idea. "and you're cold because you've got a light fever."

Megamind was now completely swaddled in black sheets, with just his face poking out. For some reason he reminded Roxanne of a strange looking blue nun, and she bit back a giggle.

"Minion, maybe you should take his temperature. He might've warmed up a bit since the last time you took it."

Minion nodded in agreement and traipsed off muttering under his breath. "_...never does as he's told._"

Roxanne allowed herself an ear to ear grin, and walked over to the huge leather sofa. She looked down at the man wrapped from head to toe in blankets, and sat beside him. He still didn't seem to realise she was there, and after a few minutes staring at the wall opposite, he laid back, curled his legs under himself, and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you, huh?" The reporter quietly wondered aloud. She leaned over him, committing the peaceful expression on his face to memory when his eyes shot open.

"Ollo, Miss Ritchi~" He gave her a strange blissful smile, and promptly shut his eyes again, falling back into whatever stupor he was in.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and nudged him sharply. "Wake up, Dr. Evil."

"GAH!" He jerked awake in a panic, trapped in the multitude of blankets, and somehow managed to fling himself off the couch. "Roxanne! When did you get here?"

The reporter in question huffed in annoyance. "I've been here for the past 15 minutes. Minion'll be back soon to take your temperature again. That medicine you took made you pretty loopy..."

Just then Minion emerged. "Oh, he's still alive, then?" He said with a fang-lined grin.

"HE has a name. Such** impudence!**"

"Calm down, blueberry topping..."

Megamind's eyes snapped from his minion to the would-be-hostage. "EXCUSE M- _Mmph?_" He was cut off when Roxanne took the thermometer from the henchfish and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Now, don't open up until it beeps. Think you can handle such a _difficult task?_"

The blue man narrowed his eyes venomously, but did as he was told, chewing against the plastic stick as a sign of protest.

"Good boy..." She gave him a wink, and he reflexively swallowed, almost choking himself in the process. "Careful now..."

He let out a puff of aggravation through his nostrils, but sat quietly all the same. Finally the digital device gave a series of beeps, and Roxanne ripped it from his lips.

"112? How are you not dead?"

He gave her a knowing grin. "I run a few degrees hotter than humans, if you must know... But even I have to agree, that's higher than I would ideally- Hey! What're you doing, give those back!"

Roxanne had pulled the sheets from around him, and tossed them to Minion. "Keep those the hell away from him, he needs to cool down."

Megamind stuck his tongue out, and fixed her with a nasty glare.

"And you can put that back in your mouth mister, before I remove it!"

He slid the pink muscle back in with a look of horror.

"That's better. I guess we should make him something healthy to get his strength up, right Minion?"

"Or you could just leave..." Megamind muttered scathingly. He'd regretted it as soon as he'd said it.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? Nope, I'm here to stay, and there's nothing you can do about it, mister!"

She fixed him with a determined look, and his heart swelled. He didn't want her to go. Not really.

"Besides, all the times you've waltzed into my life without so much as an apology? Yeah, you deserve payback, so I'm not leaving until that temperature's back to normal."

"Very well, vixen, do your worst!" He gave her a challenging grin, and she returned it.

Minion suddenly felt a little superfluous as he watched his master, and their hostage battling one another for dominance. Both their eyes were narrowed into thin slits, but it was the unmistakable smouldering sexuality pulsing in the air that worried Minion the most.

"Miss Ritchi, if you don't mind?" He motioned for her to follow him into the next room. Roxanne waited until they were out of earshot before engaging the fish in conversation again.

"So, what'd you want to say?"

Minion started doing a strange dance on the spot before mustering the courage to begin talking. "Well, that medicine... I kind of got it from one of the dealers around the Industrial District..."

"You did _what?_ What the hell is in there?"

"He wasn't supposed to have all of it, it's fine in small measures..."

"And in large doses?" Jeez, it was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Well, the only side affects are..." He turned slightly green in the gills. "Being unusually amorous!" He bit his lip, and looked away, abashed.

Roxanne sighed in relief. "That's it? Oh thank god..."

"Miss Ritchi, it's very serious!"

"Oh come on, that guy wouldn't know 'amorous' if it, or I for that matter, bit him on his skinny blue ass."

"MISS RITCHI!" He shrieked, bringing his hands to his bowl in horror.

"Well, he wouldn't!" She shot back. "Anyway, we should really make him something healthy. They say feed a cold; starve a fever, right? He still needs fluids, so maybe something like a smoothie?"

"Oh, that's going to be fun..." Minion sighed as they walked to the kitchen.

* * *

As it happened, Megamind was more than just a fussy eater. Smoothies were out of the question, as was anything else with dual textures.

Lumps were just a no-no. But Roxanne was having none of it.

"MINION, GET HER OFF ME!" He screamed as the reporter straddled him on the sofa, trying to jam a straw between his lips. His Minion in question was still in the kitchen cleaning up, ignoring his master's screams of protest. "Why are you so **strong?**"

"I'm not strong, you're just **weak**, which is why you need to have plenty of fluids. Healthy fluids!"

She pinned one of his arms under her knee, and held the other one with her hand as she used the other to try and force the glass to his lips once again.

"NO. I SAID **NO.**" He started wriggling under her, and she growled in annoyance.

"Stop struggling so much, will you? Just fucking drink it, you big baby!"

"**I am not a child!**" He bellowed, his cheeks flushing a dark purple.

"Prove it!" She spat back, but was taken by surprise as he abruptly freed both of his arms and grabbed hers, pulling her down into a searing kiss.

Roxanne made to pull away when his tongue suddenly slid into her mouth, and she quivered slightly, leaning into him. He broke the kiss and gave her a smirk as dark and smooth as velvet.

"Bastard." She muttered, and pulled her wrists free, promptly shoving the glass into his face. "Drink. Now." He took the glass and obeyed, much to her surprise. She crawled off him, and sat on the furthest end of the sofa, a blush creeping across her face. _'Asshole...' _She thought bitterly.

She hooked one leg over the other and faced away from him. She then felt an arm snake itself around her waist and give the flesh there a quick squeeze.

"Hands off the goods mister." She warned.

He gave her a toothy smirk and squeezed again, this time letting his fingertips linger on the curve of her hip.

Two could play at this.

She let one of her hands come up to rest on his thigh.

"Don't start what you can't finish..." She went to give the leg a squeeze when he bucked his hips as if anticipating, causing her to get a generous handful of his crotch.

Dammit. She'd lost at her own game!

She ripped her hand from him and fixed him with a dark glare.

"Not funny."

It was then that Minion reappeared, and seemed to usher the reporter off the sofa, and out of the room again.

"I'm just off to run some quick errands. You'll be ok, won't you, Miss Ritchi..?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Minion, I wrestled a smoothie into him, I think I'll be fine. Besides, if he gets too frisky I can always just take off one of my heels and beat him with it- Joking!" She quickly said as Minion paled.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Now go, will ya? I can handle myself, don't you worry about that."

* * *

He thrust up into her, watching her face as she reached her peak. Her breasts bounced in hypnotising circuits, and he felt himself too tipping over the edge.

She suddenly quivered on top of him, grabbing his shoulders, and letting out a frenzied set of high pitched mewls.

He felt the walls of her womanhood clench around him, and he soon followed.

Roxanne collapsed onto his chest, feeling the hammering of his heart against her cheek.

"As my evil queen, I can assure you, there would be plenty more of that..."

She smirked to herself and rose up on one elbow to face him.

"Oh really?"

"Indeed."

He bucked up again taking her by surprise, and she gasped when she felt him growing hard again inside her. She didn't have time to think before he flipped her and started thrusting hungrily once more.

In no time at all Roxanne felt the familiar tightening in her belly, and the cool, electric waves that began to crash inside her nerve endings.

He pounded into her with such speed and force that she found herself screaming in ecstasy, his name falling off her lips in satisfied shrieks.

He suddenly hooked her legs over his shoulders and proceeded to fuck her even more ferociously.

She felt herself beginning to come, and howled his name at the top of her lungs as icy waves racked her body. Hot, milky strands of come shot inside her a second time, and she revelled in the sensation.

She likened the experience to having her insides hooked to a car battery. It was tremendous, and mind blowing. A faint ringing met her ears, and it grew more pronounced as the seconds ticked by.

Her vision was spotted with black and white shocks of light. Oh yes, this had been a good one.

"So, about that position as evil queen?" She asked, her breathing finally under control.

"Indefinitely open, whenever you choose to accept..." He purred, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with soft blue fingertips.

She bit her lip, about to respond when the roar of the invisible car broke through the lair.

Megamind pulled out, and tucked himself back into his pyjama bottoms, and she was astounded to see he was becoming hard for a third time. _'A girl could get used to that...'_ He pulled Roxanne's skirt sharply back over her hips, and started feverishly buttoning her blouse again as she ran her fingers through her tousled hair in an attempt to tame it.

Minion rounded the corner, his arms laden with shopping bags. He smiled warmly at the pair on the couch.

"I see you two haven't killed each other, then!"

He walked through the lair and into the kitchen, when Megamind muttered, "Oh I don't know about _that_, there may have been a few 'little deaths'..." and Roxanne jabbed him with her elbow.

"Shh!"

He gave her a devilish grin, and leaned forward, their faces only a fraction apart. She felt the warmth of his breath wash over her face as he inched closer.

His grin became wider, and she took the initiative, grabbing him by the knot of the cape around his neck, and pulling him into another kiss.

He felt one of her hands trail up to his chest and fumble with his breast pocket, he ignored it however, focusing instead on her feathery lips, and silky tongue.

The sound of metal footsteps echoed then, and the two disentangled themselves from one another.

"Sir, I have to say, you're looking better already!"

He felt the corners of his mouth curl into a sly smirk. _'Yes, rampantly fucking my hostage can do that...'_

Roxanne caught his filthy expression and shot him a glare. _'Don't fucking say anything. Don't. Fucking. Say. Anything!'_

He met her worried glance and waggled his eyebrows, his entire face the picture of perversion.

_'Fucking creep...'_ She then smiled to herself quite openly. _'This is going to be so much fun when that stuff's out of your system! I'm going to get my sweet re-vange...'_ She eyed his breast pocket and bit back an evil laugh.

* * *

Megamind's temperature seemed to vanish after Minion got back, and the henchfish attributed it to the smoothie their hostage had forced down the man's throat.

As thanks, Minion offered to make dinner for the reporter, and seeing as Megamind was in a fit state to eat, he joined her.

To say this was awkward was an understatement.

Whenever Minion wasn't looking, Megamind would start tonguing his cutlery suggestively.

Roxanne watched as he laved the muscle around the silvery instrument and slid it between his lips as he proceeded to suck it.

Minion suddenly turned to his master causing the man in question to almost swallow the spoon he was deep-throating.

Roxanne laughed out loud, only adding to Minion's growing confusion.

After they had eaten, Roxanne and Megamind retired to the couch once more, where they both drifted into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

Megamind awoke with a jerk. His head was feeling a lot less clouded than this morning, but for some reason his legs and lower back muscles were feeling a little strained.

And for some reason his kidnappee was sitting next to him curled up on the sofa.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"..M-Morning?" He shot up and shimmied away from her in fright. "Why are **you** here?"

She smirked darkly, on the verge of saying something when Minion appeared by her side.

"Oh, he's awake! Sir, are you feeling any better?"

"I suppose..." His eyes flickering from his hostage to Minion.

"Oh, thank heavens... Now I don't want you exerting yourself, so I'm taking charge of the situation and postponing this kidnapping. Miss Ritchi, I'll take you home now." He smiled warmly at her, and she gave him a nod.

Megamind just sat bewildered watching the pair leave. Roxanne suddenly popped her head around the side of the door again and cleared her throat to get his attention.

She gave him a filthy smirk and pointed at her heart with a wink.

"Just a little souvenir to remember me by, big boy..." And with that she left.

He sat for a further few minutes, perplexed. The gears in his head started turning then, and he remembered the motion she had made to her chest.

He looked down at the breast pocket of his pyjama top, and tentatively slid his hand into it.

He felt something soft, and his eyebrows began to rise as he slowly pulled it out.

The villain sat fiddling with the flimsy piece of fabric for a moment, and came to a sudden stop realising what it was.

"AUGH!" He shrieked dropping the pair of black lace panties. A sudden strong, musky scent filled his nostrils, and he began to feel faint.

He shyly picked the underwear up once more, looked sheepishly around, and stuffed it back in his chest pocket.

"**Wow...**"

* * *

**So... there you have it! XD**

**I do enjoy when Megamind is free of inhibitions, so this fic was spawned! I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviewers are given a bottle of said medicine, a funnel, and a tied up Megamind as thanks~!**


End file.
